The hues of Dark Blue and Scarlet Red
by EpigSensation
Summary: Many Volumes I hope . A volume consist of 3-5 chapter of a story it is continuing on from the previous volume . Basically like a book . Gray x Erza Grayza
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail is not owned by me , It is Hiro Mashima's work.**

* * *

** Volume 1 : Gray's Journey to Edolas**

She lied against the half-broken wall and sat on the grimy floor. Around her was a battlefield of a battle that just took place between Team Natsu and and their enemy . A beast , a terrifying beast indeed.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she grabbed her knees closer to her chests . Her armour was almost torn into half . Why did she agreed to her comrades' silly idea . Now she regretted that she didn't stopped him . "Don't cry Erza . " a serious yet claming voice .

She looked up and only to find a pink-haired teenagers looking at her with eyes full of unshed tears One tiny drop of tears managed to escaped the boy's eyes . "Look who's talking ."

Erza said , trying to brighten up the atmosphere . They both giggled a little . " I still can't find him ! " A blonde lady ran towards down and stopped infront of them two.

She was out of breath. After hearing the news , Erza face remained the same . She have already accepted the worst of the worst .

Gray was dead

"Let's go back home ." Erza mumbled while trying to stand up

"Bu-!" The two protested.

"No buts" Erza cut them off before they could even finish they sentances

"He is dead . We have to accpet that reality."She said , with more tears rolling down her cheeks.

The pink-haird boy and the blonde nodded reluctantly . As they walked slowly behind Erza . They reached back at the guild around 2 hours later . "Somebody have to break the news to them ..." The blonde , Lucy , broke the silence between the three .

" I'll will say it " Erza spoke while still holding back her tears during the whole journey back to the guild.

Natsu and Lucy both thought that she should as Gray have been a huge part of her life . He knew her when they were young up till now .

The guild's door flunged open and to see Erza , Natsu and Lucy standing infront of it . They walked past the cafeteria . They were giving off a depressing atmosphere . Erza stood on one of the tables , all eyes were on her . She started " Today , one of our comrades , Gray Fullbuster , have been killed in action," the whole guild gasped and don't believe their ears , some even started crying ,"He was a brave warrior and a good friend . It is a shame we lost him . Rest In Piece , Gray "

After the speech , Erza hopped down from the table and dashed towards the guild's door , shoving and pushing anybody in her way .

She exited the guild and ran to the small lake where Gray saw her cry for the first time . While remembering her memories with Gray . With only that on her mind , she bawled and screamed . She didn't wanted this to happen . She didn't want to experience the pain of losing a loved one ever again .

Meanwhile in Edolas ...

"Woah!" Gray yelled .

He landed with a big thud on the floor . He looked around his surrounding , scanning for enemies . He saw familiar faces with a confused look on their faces . "What are you doing here? Earthland-Gray ? " A rough feminine voice questioned him .

"Earthland ? What the hell is she talking abo-"Before Gray could finish his thought , another voice spoke " Care to explain why you are here? "

Gray spun his head around and saw a familiar redhead . "Erza !" He said while still in shock .

He looked around his surrounding again , he was in **EDOLAS** ! The dark-blue hair teenager stood up and rubbed the back of his head . "Is there anywhere we could talk ? " he asked politely .

Gray was led to a room at the back of the guild . The room was small but cozy , it was well-furnished . He was in the room with Edolas Team Natsu . "Why is me here ?" his own voice inquired his presence in their alternate universe .

"Thats what I like to know too ." Gray cooly replied himself from Edolas .

"Tell us what happened before you got transfered here ." Edo-Lucy suggested.

"Well ... " Gray begins to tell his Epic Journey to Edolas...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail is not owned by me , It is Hiro Mashima's work**

**Thanks a lot for the reviews ! It motivated me a lot . Thanks guys !**

* * *

10 hours ago

"Hey Lucy ! Want to go for a mission ?" Natsu invited his blonde friend .

"Sure what kind of mission ?" The teenage girl quizzed .

"I don't know . Happy found a Mission that is almost a S-class but it was not because something happened." The pink-haird boy replied .

"Aye Sir !" The blue fish-loving cat saluted .

Little did they know Gray and Erza was just around the corner and heard their conversation . "Count me in !" the two said in unision , they both turned their head and faced each other .

Only Gray blushed . Erza was staring at him with a confused face . "Yes no problem . We needed some extra help also." Natsu assured the two .

They decided to meet at the train station at noon , 12pm sharp . Erza was as strict as ever . The mission was to defeat a monster that have been rampaging in a town . Apparently the monster's description was amusing to the team of four . It's around as big as an average-sized couch . The team bursted out of laughter when they read it .

The reward for defeating th monster was 1 million jewel. They could not believed their eyes . They was in shocked for such a huge reward for such a easy mission . They felt that they were lucky to took the mission first. They could never pass up such a oppurtunity .

Little did they realised , it was incorrect information. It was around 10am in the morning and there is still 2 hour to spare to the appointed time . Gray was strolling briskly around Magnolia , he was oblivious to his surrounding . Busy with his own thoughts , how long have it been had it been since he and Erza have gone to mission together.

Feeling delighted at the thought of them going to a mission together. A famous smirk crept on his face , many ladies at the sight of him smiling squealed like little girls. The slight noise disturbance prevented his thought to continue .

At that moment , something caught his eye . His smirk went back to his face . "That would be perfect for Erza . " he muttered under his breath . Without losing a beat , he went to the shop and purchased the specific item .

He was contented he bought that gift for Erza even though he would have no allowance to spare until the end of the mission . He would get his equal share of the reward which is 250,000 jewels. That could last him for weeks , so he regretted nothing buying the gift.

He would give the present to Erza after the mission is over . It's around the appointed time , he was walking towards the rendezvous point . The rest of the team was already there , his face went pale white and I'm sure half of his life was gone by the shock . **NATSU WAS EARLIAR THAN HIM!**

He looked from Natsu to Erza face . Gulped . Erza was pissed , "Shit..." he muttered a curse softly.

Erza shot death glare at him , "Do you know what time is it now ? Mister ." she asked calmly , obviously trying her best to supress the rage in her .

"12.05?" Gray answered , he was as nervous as a cat with long tail in a room full of rocking chair.

Erza boomed at him , arguing like there was no tomorrow . Gray was just there looking like he could faint any moment now . Natsu was just laughing his ass off "HHAHAHA SERVE YOU RIGHT ! UNDERWEAR PERVERT ! "

Gray was too busy defending himself to think of a comeback . Lucy was trying to calm Erza down but it was futile . Erza calmed down suddenly and spoke " Nevertheless of your late-coming , the train is arriving . Get ready ."

Gray survived thanks to the train . He would never thought there was a day he would be grateful to a train . Natsu was disappointed that Gray did not taste the true power of Erza's wrath. Lucy just sighed a sigh of relief . "Thank god its over ."Lucy thought .

There was an awkward silence on the train towards their destination . Erza was still mad at Gray and Natsu was out-cold lying on Erza's lap . It was a quick 30 minute trip to the town named "Podado" . The remains of the town was nothing but rubbles and debris . Except of a town hall in the centre of all of the remainings of the town .

There was a unique-coloured barrier sphere around it . Anything passed the barrier looks untouched . "That must be a barrier to keep the beast out . I could not fathom that a creature as small as a couch can do such damage . "

As they walked towards the town hall , suprisingly to the four mages . They can pass through the barrier just fine . A small , fragile-looking old man who was relying on a cane to walk , came out from the town hall .

"Ah , you must be the mages from Fairy Tail . I'm grateful you would come to help us . You are our only light to this empty sky , " the old man spoke with difficulties he then inrouduced himself , "My apologies , cought , my name is Moby ."

"Could you tell us what happened here ?" Erza took the iniative and asked the question .

The gray-haired old man led them to the town hall . After several minutes of explaining , the team finally understood why the reward was higher than average . "So the monster can shape-shift... That would be a problem . " Gray reminded the rest .

"IT'S OKAY I'LL JUST BEAT THE HELL OUT OF IT ,"Natsu said with determination,"I'm all fired up !"

After Natsu's cliche line , "Relying on brawn instead of brains ..." Lucy sighed .

"Who will remain here and supply the barrier with magic power ?" Gray brought up the topic.

"I'll do it ." Erza said in monotone.

"SREEEEECH!" A long and eerie sound came from outside , Everybody was shocked and turned their head towards the town hall's door . Except the old man , he calmly said " It's the monster . Be ready ."

When everybody understood the old man's word . They got into their battle stance . Erza dashed to the top of the hall to continue the supply of magic power to the barrier .

"Let's go ! Guys !" Natsu did a battle cry and pumped his fist in the air .

Erza and the old man stayed in the town hall to support the barrier . Everybody else ran towards the door and busted it down . The monster was right outside the barrier , when they saw the outline and every detail of it . They were disturbed and speechless.

The monster was standing up . Its dark-green colour with white flowing hair reaching till the knee. Its nails were as sharp as the fang of a wolf . It was in a weird stance , his knee was slightly bended . His long arms was hung loosly pointed towards the floor .

Natsu was the first to move towards the beast . In the instant he stepped out of the barrier , he threw a punch towards the direction . The monster vanished into thin air and suddenly appeared behind Natsu . It jabbed his back with its sharp nails.

Natsu's eye went pale , he felt lifeless . Before he knew it , he fainted . The monster turned behind and stared Gray straight in the eye. Gray could feel the eerie feeling that the monster was giving him . A feeling that he never felt before . A feeling telling him , they were no match for him .

The monster was suddenly surrounded by mist and fog . After the mist and fog disappeared , the monster was no longer there .

The one standing there was Natsu himself with blood shot eyes and his wrist towards his finger was dark-green . The original Natsu was lying down behind his imposter still unconscious...


	3. Chapter 3

**Fairy Tail is not my work . It is Hiro Mashima's work**

* * *

He stood there speechless , Natsu , one of his closest friends and one of the most important one was knocked out in one blow . "Gray ! Get yourself together !" Lucy whined obviously still in shock . Trying to recover from the huge shock that overcame him .

He tried to walk towards the beast , but tumbled and almost fell . There was this rage in this heart that could not be surpressed . How could that beast took down Natsu in one hit . It was unthinkable , one of the strongest mage in Fairy Tail . The boy who have taken down many powerful foes was lying down unconciously .

With a sudden outburst of emotion , he released a huge explosive power at his feet and let the momentum control him . Once he stepped out of the barrier , he immediately launched an attack at the impostor . "Ice Make – Geyser !" He shouted while placing his palm on the ground .

A large irregular-shaped ice spawned from the ground underneath "Natsu" . "Shit !" It cursed .

"IT CAN TALK !?" Gray and Lucy was screaming with their eye popping out .

The impostor was rooted to the ground . Literally with ice . Gray already thinking he has won and Lucy celebrating by cheering for him . Gray's arrogance was his downfall , the monster shattered the ice with a single punch .

"It's natural to give hope before despair . Don't you agree ?" It said mockingly , while taunting the two teenagers in front of it .

"Ice-Make Excalibur !" Gray cried while holding a giant ice sword that resembles the sword King Arthur uses . With a single move , Gray swung the sword down toward his foe . The beast easily dodged that attack . Leaving a trail of laughing , not just any kind of laughing . It's the kind of laughing you hear when you enter an asylum . The kind of laugh that could give anybody a creepy feeling inside

"Sick bastard .." the words slipped out of Gray's mouth .

It was a disgusting sight seeing A-Natsu-Look-Alike laughing like a maniac . Lucy was covering her mouth with her hands to showcase her emotions . The beast then turned it's direction to the blonde teenager . It was staring at Lucy like a baby who just found a toy . Instead of concentrating on the fight , it was ignoring him and was giving all it's attention to Lucy .

The beast's expression slowly changed , it became more ... Human. It ran like the wind . In an instant , it already reached Lucy . The beast was having internal conflict , like Natsu's concious was rejecting the beast from attacking Lucy .

After several moments of screaming in agony and pain . The beast finally calmed down , it look at Lucy who was clutching her own shirt . It have a weirder expression than usual . It's madness have reached another whole new level .

The beast extended it's hand backwards , using it's nail as a weapon to jab Lucy . It released the tension and did a straight jab . "NAAATSUUU!" Lucy broke down . Before the sharp nails could reach it's target . A hand was interfering in the process , a strong masculine hand was holding the beast's hand back .

"Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon ! " Natsu boomed and punched the beast straight in the face . The impostor flew backwards a few feet with a bruise on it's right arm . Before Natsu's fist landed on the beast's face , the beast used his arm to block the impact .

Gray who was still holding Excalibur , he did a great swing horizontally . The beast did not see this coming and was damaged by the great sword . "Open the gate of Golden Lion ! Leo !" Lucy said while holding a golden key in her hands .

A huge magic circle appeared beneath her , Leo appeared within seconds of Lucy's calling . "Defeat him . Leo !" Lucy commanded her celestial spirit .

Leo agreed without any questions asked , his hands have a yellow-ish magic ball around it . The beast was still injured at the waist area . Gray's sword vaporised into the air and Natsu was still glaring at the beast .

"Let's do this ." Natsu said in a serious tone to Leo and Gray .

Natsu's hand was surrounded by his flames , Gray right hand formed a ice spike while his left elbow formed another . They sprinted together synchronised , they attacked the monster simultaneous . They dealt a huge damage to the beast .

To their disappointment , the beast was still standing and they were already exhausted . "Time to tag out boys ." A strong feminine voice spoke .

It was Erza , she was confident that she did not have the supply the barrier anymore , she was confident she can defeat the monster herself .She was confident , maybe too confident . "Come , I will take you on alone ." She said while taunting the opponent .

The beast took this as a challenge , it change it's appearance again . This time it was Gray . Again , everything was similar to genuine except it's hand that was dark green with sharp nails . Happy who just woke up in the town hall carried the three boys to a safe place . Lucy was following them , then Leo returned to the Spirit world .

Erza who was in her Heart Kreuz armour , re-equip into her Heaven's Wheel armour . In a matter of seconds , she summoned more than an armory . It took a huge amount of magic power from her . She have already lost almost half of her magic power to supplying the magic barrier .

With a single hand command , the swords that were once in the skies flew down toward the opponent at tremondous speed . The beast who was mimicking Gray's body and magic . "Ice-Make Shield." the fake Gray spoke with a calming tone , a huge ice shield was formed ontop of him . The swords were stucked onto the shield .

Erza was at disadvantage now , she barely have any magic power left . "As I expected , the great Titania is the best . " Moby said while clapping his hand .

He walked out of the barrier as it slowly deformed and disappeared as the lack of magic power . He was looking much more energetic he was a few hours ago . Moby then re-introduced himself as a different character . "I am the original beast , that was just my subordinate ." Moby said cooly .

A surrounding mist and fog around Moby appeared , he than revealed his true bare-self . A disgusting dark-green and slimy creature came out of the old man's mouth . You could say that he was shedding his skin . The human skin of the past Moby was all wrinkled up and was left on the ground .

Moby was signaling his subordinate to come closer to him . It was a very disturbing and disgusting sight , the two creature was fusing together . Happy belched when he saw the sight , Happy , Lucy and the two boys was hiding in a bush near the fight that was about to happen.

Erza was shutting her eyes to avert to see the sight that would scar anybody's life forever. The sound of the two creature rubbing against each other's skin stopped . Erza then reluctantly opened her eyes , what stood there was not a monster , not a disgusting creature . What stood there at that spot was a man ...


	4. Chapter 4

**Fairy Tail is not my work . It is Hiro Mashima's work . **

**Sorry for the late update . I was not feeling productive . Sorry .**

* * *

The man standing where the beast once stood was well-build , he was wearing nothing but a magenta pea-green bermuda shorts . He was barefoot , he was also bald . He would seem harmless at first glance , after close examining him , you would change your mind .

Erza was panting from exhaustion , with the last bit of her magic power she re-equip to a certain armour . An armour that doesn't protect the user from any physical damage . An armour that cover up most of it's user body instead the direct opposite . An armour that was revealing . An armour called " Japanese Cloth"

It was a simple piece of armour , a long piece of cloth wrapped around her chest . A long red baggy pants with fire patterns . With two katana in her hands, she took her battle stance again . Within a few seconds , she charged at the foe .

Planning to at least land a blow , she quickly turned around in mid-air and sliced diagonally . Moby swiftly dodged the attack with both hands behind his back . Clenching one of his fist , he extended his fist . His punch collided with Erza's face , she flew a few feet behind .

"What's wrong ? The Great Titania losing a battle ?" Moby mocked her , with a smirk on his face .

"Shut up .." Erza spoke with difficulty , she was lying against the remaining of the town hall's wall .

"Hmmm . If Fairy Tail was to lose such a great fighter , they would be at great disadvantage . Don't you think ?" He harrassed her .

"It's about time , I finish this ." Moby taunted while reciting a spell .

"What's he doing ?" Erza thought to herself . At that moment , a double layer magic circle appeared on top of her and below her .

"I'll send you to another world at the cost of my life ! MUAHAHHAHAHA! " Moby laughed like a maniac .

Before the spell took effect on Erza , a teenager tackled Erza out of the magic circle and sacrificed himself . "GRAAAY!" Erza shouted with regret , she was not strong enough to protect her friends .

Moby's body reduced to nothing but ashes , riding along the wind to another foreign place . Erza couldn't move , her comrade sacrificed himself to save her . Why wasn't she strong enough to protect them . Why wasn't she smaet enough to figure out it was a trap . While Erza was blaming herself , the rest of Team Natsu gathered around her .

She briefly explained the situation and re-equip back to her Heat Kreuz armour .

"And that's how I got transfered here." Gray finally finished his "Epic Journey to Edolas."

"Ho~ that's interesting , but how do you get back to Earthland?" Knightwalker commented.

"Well to be honest... I don't know how." Gray said sheepishly .

The rest of the members in the room was pale and shocked . That means he would be stuck there **FOREVER** ! This thought alone made Gray Surge to be petrified . "There was another one of him chasing Juvia and his chance of getting together with her would be lower ! " Surge thought . Erza seem oddly calm , she wouldn't mind having another Gray around . Lucy would be delighted to have another dummy to try her move on . Natsu was neutral , he would have another best friend and another enemy .

Gray Fullbuster was witnessing everybodys' expression when he said he didn't know . It suprisingly amused him , he let out a small chuckle . "What's so funny ?" Lucy grunted rudely while glaring at him .

"N-Nothing ." Gray said while waving his hand in the air , assuring her that he was not laughing at them .

"Well . There's nothing we could do to help your situation . We will try to ask Levy to help us . " Erza claimed while walking towards the exit of the room .

The rest followed suit , being the polite gentleman Gray Fullbuster was raised . He opened the door for the redhead lady to exit the room . "Thanks." She mumbled softly for only Gray to listen . Gray watched as her beautiful red hair flowed gracefully out of the door .

Gray Surge was nodding his head with his hand on his chin . Devising a plan for Juvia to fall for him . Lucy was also doing the same but thinking of a new move to use on Natsu . Natsu was just looking at Lucy's prowess and was scared of her mighty power .

He was the last who exited the room and also the last to reach the guild . Once he stepped into the guild , it went dead silent . It was obviously awkward for Gray to react as all eyes was on him . He have to choose wisely what next move to do . If he choose wrongly , it would be more awkward than it already is .

"Y-Yo !" He greeted everybody casually yet his legs was wobbling . He was perspiring , afraid of what the Edo-Guild would think of him . He have never been so conscious about himself before . Why was it happening now ? Due to his lack of self-esteem , he unconsciously strip .

The guild was giving him a weird look . Basically sending the message " WHAT ARE YOU DOING !?" Cana , the polite and lady-like women and many other girls shrieked . Even Erza thought this was uncalled for . Gray Surge was panicing trying to explain he , himself was not a stripper .

The guild went to whole chaos . Men trying to calm the ladies down and Gray Surge was begging Juvia not to misunderstand . Erza widen her eyes and saw that Gray have actually a nice body . Lucy was too busy torturing Natsu than to concentrate on Gray .

Even though his surrounding was distracting , there was one question on his mind from the moment he saw Erza . Why is she in Fairy Tail , wasn't she infamously called "Erza Knightwalker , The Fairy Hunter " Yet she bear a Fairy Tail insignia ...


End file.
